Sr Demon
by Yue Akai
Summary: Orihime odiaba su vida y es normal despues de todo lo que le ha pasado.Lo único que le faltaba era encontrarse a un chico desnudo de tras de unos basureros y tener que llevarselo a rastras con la lluvia pengando su cara y un trapo sucio cubriendo al chico, almenos cubriendo "eso". Para descubrir que es un jodido demonio.
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos fanfictieros.

**Como logran ver o leer, regresamos pero con una nueva historia que al principio iba a ser de un solo capitulo pero es decisión de ustedes el continuar esta historia.**

Prometemos que subiremos muy pronto la continuación de "Aoi Scifer"

**Sin mas que decir:**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes ni la canción es de nuestra pertenecía.

_No escribo con los guiones porque es un mundo estar en "copiar" y "pegar"._

**_Advertencia: Pesima ortografía y redacción_**

**_ Lenguaje obsceno_**

**_ OCC_**

* * *

><p>Saben la vida es simplemente <em>patética<em>.

Diran que como es posible que una chica tan_ dulce_ y _tierna_ como ella pensaría eso,pero lo cierto es que todos han visto en ella ,lo que ellos mismo han querido ver. tragándose ella sola las esperanzas que tenia sus amigos en ella,¡jha.

**Iros a la mierda todos.**

¡Dios!,¿como diablos va a creer en las estupideces de _"amigos_"?.

_Los amigos no existen._

Nada de esa mierda existe, no hay** putos sapos** que se convierten en **putos príncipes**,no hay una **hijueputa hada madrina**,no hay ni **mierda de malditas princesas** que ella creía que era,¡mierda!, nada de esa basura de fantasías existían en la jodida vida real.

¡Joder como necesitaba una maldita cerveza!

Caminaba el las calles del bajo hueco mundo usando solamente un jodido mini-short - que le estaba taladrando sus rodillas con maldito hielo - una camisa negra y una "chaqueta" de cuero que se suponía que tenia que darle un calor suficiente a su pobre y mallugado cuerpo.

¿Como diablos pensó que todos esos imbéciles iban a ser _sus amigos_?

Y es que la vida era una mierda, sentía que se había tragado su propio vomito al ver como Ichigo** (su novio)** se cogía a Rukia **(su mejor amiga)** y lo peor de todo era que los estaban haciendo en **su** amada** cama**, en **su** maldito **apartamento** y encima de **su** amado** peluche**,¡joder!,¿no pudieron quitar,digo,que mierda les costaba quitar su amado peluche de león?

¡Hasta de la maldita cólera se le olvido el nombre que le puso a su amado peluche!.

Odiaba su vida, primero su _puto padre_ _la violaba _día tras día desde los cinco años, después cuando lograron escapar de ese maldito cerdo pensó que podría vivir felizmente con su hermano Sora,¡pero no!, unos dos años después su hermano había partido al cielo sin ella, a sus escasos 12 años tenia que encontrar una manera de sobrevivir preservando su dignidad o al menos mantener su cuerpo intacto. Poco a poco encontró una manera de jugarse la vida solamente con una baraja de cartas que se las había robado a un cliente de el bar donde estaban los escombros. Jugando a apuestas con hombres peligrosos arriesgando su maldita vida, logro conseguir dinero y tener mas o menos una vida decente..al menos ya no tenia que vivir entre ese montón de escombros de basura y mierda de vagabundo.

Poco después cuando logro conseguir trabajo de cantinera el un bar de segunda conoció a Ichigo de quien por alguna extraña razón se termino perdidamente enamora, su compañera de trabajo Rukia era lo mas cercano a una tiempo después Ichigo y ella empezaron a salir oficialmente.

**Un pequeño consejo : Nunca,¡nunca!, ni por un** **millón de dolares le presentes tu novio a tu amiga****.**

**Mierda.**

Detuvo repentinamente su andar, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿a donde carajos pensaba ir?,¿¡como _diablos_ no se le ocurrió ella echar a esos_ estúpidos imbéciles _de su apartamento!?,¿porque putas ella fue la que se marcho?.

_Mierda,mierda,mierda._

Pataleo fuertemente uno de los basureros y como si eso hubiera sido alguna especie de botón, un "chorro" de agua empezó a caerle en todo su cuerpo empapando sus ropas.

"¿¡Es enserio!?" grito hacia la nada.

Poco después un ruido la alerto de donde estaban los basureros que hace unos momentos había pateado.

Alarmada cogió un palo de hierro que por suerte se encontraba ahí, poco a poco, con un sudor frío recorriendo su frente fundiendo con la lluvia, se acerco. Un paso,dos pasos mas y lentamente asomo su cabeza alzando junto consigo el fierro.

"¿Quien esta ahí?,¡tengo un arma y soy capaz de utilizarla!" pero en contestación solo hubo un profundo silencio.

Con la guardia todavía en alto se giro rápidamente dispuesta a azotar a lo que sea que estuviera ahí, pero nunca espero a encontrarse a un chico que aparentaba su misma edad tirado y sin ropa.

* * *

><p>Poco tiempo después descubrió una <em>sucia<em> sabana tirada ahí para lograr tapar al chico y a rastras lo llevaba a su apartamento.

Solo esperaba que esos malditos se hubieran ido de su casa.

Con dificultad trato de meter la llave de metal en su cerradura mientras en su hombros cargaba a un tipo de Kami-sabe-cuantos kilos, encima.

"¡Si!" grito victoriosa al conseguir que la llave entrara y abrió la puerta acompañada de un leve rugido.

Por suerte eran como las 12:57 haci nadie pensaría que había cometido un crimen para luego ocultar a el cuerpo en su apartamento y hacerlo sopa de "pollo" para después regalar a sus vecinos.

¡Joder que si tenia imaginación!.

Gracias al universo infeliz que esos par de imbéciles no estaban, con dificultad dejo al cuerpo en el suelo para correr rápidamente a su cuarto y quitar las sabanas que después quemara.

"A ti mi querido KON lo único que te haré es lavarte con desinfectante y Vanish " hablo como si estuviera vivo con el muñeco.

Con cierta dificultad logro alzar a su nuevo "amigo" por las escaleras para tumbarlo en el colchón dejando caer sin querer el sucio trapo.

Sin querer casi lo ve pero por suerte sintió la falta del trapo y trago lentamente para no mirar.¡Pero diablos el chico pelinegro apestaba!.

Tenia que darle una jodida ducha aunque estuviera en contra de sus creencias "tocar a un joven desnudo e inconsciente".

Pero ni modo no iba a dejar que ese horrible olor llegara a sus fosas nasales recordándose donde había vivido su infancia.

Con cierto nerviosismo agarro a el chico tratando de no ver eso y con mucha dificultad logro meterlo a la tina que ya había llenado con agua caliente. Se sorprendió de que el chico no se despertara y con curiosidad empezó a ver su rostro.

El chico era pálido, de cabello negro y lacio,cejas gruesas y negras, debajo de su ojos cerrados le recorrían unas lineas verdes simulando unas lagrimas que inconscientemente empezó a recorrer con sus dedos, cuando de pronto algo peludo agarro sus manos y los ojos se abrían mostrando un profundo color verde capaz de fundirse en ellos.

Pero no quitaba el hecho de que empezó a gritar como loca.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1:<p>

Orihime no sabia que hacer, solo piénselo,¿que harian ustedes cuando una sus manos estaban envueltas por una cola peluda y negra que al parecer estaba unida al chico que por alguna extraña razón habían llevado a su casa, en vez de llamar a la policía?.

Bueno tampoco no es como si la policía fuera a hacer algo y encargarse de el.

"¿Quien eres?" pregunto la el chico con voz áspera,fría,tan...triste.

"¿Por,por" trago saliva "¿Porque tienes una cola?" pregunto casi atragantándose la pelirroja.

"No has contestado mi pregunta" dijo el chico mirándola fríamente pero a ella poco le importaba después de todo esa cosa peluda estaba atando sus manos.

"Yo soy,soy...Inoe Orihime"

"Es normal para un demonio" contesto el.

"¿Perdon?" ella no entendía a lo que se refería.

" Es normal para un demonio tener cola" repitió mas específicamente el.

"¿Demo...monio?"

Orihime se había desmayado.

* * *

><p>Orihime estaba en su paraíso, estaba soñando con una bella pradera y resplandeciente cielo, ella estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa acompañada de unos pinguinos gigantes y morados tomado el te, pero de la nada los pinguinos estallaron en sangre para después volverse todo de negro, ahora estaba en un lugar oscuro pero logro divisar una luz tenue y se encamino a esta, llegando a un desierto de arena blanca y un cielo de luna menguante entre la tormenta de arena se formaba una figura, una sombra para ser exactos. Quien le hizo la pregunta mas extraña que le han hecho en toda su vida.<p>

"¿Me temes?,mujer.."

Orihime despertó y mentalmente se dijo que no volvería a ver Happy Tree Friends, algo desorientada miro hacia su mesa de noche en donde estaba ubicado el reloj eléctrico que con grandes números rojos marcaba 3:15 am.

Ella estaba extrañada después de todo ella no se levantaba nunca a esa hora.

Con cierta pereza se levanto de su cama que la cual no tenia sus cobijas, por cierto, ¿donde mierda estaban sus cobijas y Kon?.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo se adentro a su sala para poder ir a la cocina.

Extrañada empezó a escuchar la canción de Mother Mother- Little pistols sonando en su DVD que por cierto, no recordaba haber encendido.

_*Arriba en un lado mio, empaque una pequeña pistola en mi cinturón_

_Creo que puedo sentir el miedo_

_¡Del mundo y de la manera en que te hace sentir miedo_!

Con cierta pereza empezó a estirarse y a bostezar mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

_Debajo de la piel que cubre el cráneo,_

_toman un pequeño CHIP de pistola para que todos lo sepan_

_Creo que podría tener miedo_

Cuando dio el primer paso para dirigirse a la cocina escucho el ruido del refrigerador cuando esta abierto alarmada agarro el paraguas que estaba en el jarrón que estaba ubicado en la puerta principal.

_¡Del mundo y de la manera en que te hace sentir miedo!_

_Y como,ah,como_

Se acerco lentamente y apoyo rápidamente el la pared que divida la sala de la cocina y poco a poco se acerco a entrada de esta con la sombrilla fuertemente pegada a su pecho.

_Como se interpone en el camino,en el camino en el camino_

Ahora que lo pensaba bien,¿no deberia de llamar a alguien?, como a Ichigo.

Ante el nombre pensado su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente como si una mano lo estripara para hacerlo estallar en mil pedazos. Era cierto, se le había olvidado, Ichigo la había engañado con Rukia...su amiga.

_¡Y ahora quiero azufre en mi jardín!_

_¡Quiero rosas prendidas en fuego!_

¿Porque le sucedían estas cosas a ella?,¿¡Porque el destino le quería joder la puta vida!?,¡nunca había hecho algo malo!...¿por cuanto tiempo tenia que seguir sufriendo...cuanto mas debía soportar?.

_Y yo..bueno,quiero lo mejor para mi_

_Y yo...bueno,creo que se que es justo lo que significa_

_Justo lo que significa_

Lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus rosadas mejillas y empezó a apretar mas el paraguas en sus brazos,¿que mas daba que le robaran en su casa?, después de todo el universo parecía recordarle que ella no merecía una vida.

_Hoy podría_

_Hoy debería_

_Tener una fiesta de pistolas y matarlos a todos_

Orihime realmente quería tener la vida en frente y pegarle unos cuantos golpes para después ir a matar a acompañar a su estúpido padre en el infierno aunque eso le diera miedo ...tal vez no debería volver a confiar en nadie.

_Creo que podría tener miedo_

_¡Del hombre y los hombres con sus manos adentro!_

_¡Y las mujeres,oh,las mujeres!,¡Todo lo que hacen es llorar!_

Como lo estaba haciendo ella en estos momentos y se odiaba a si misma por dentro.

_Y yo,ah,yo_

_Bueno perdí mi mente,perdí mi mente_

_perdí mi mente,perdí mi mente_

Ella estaba perdida.

El chico que ahora recordaba, habia rescatado estaba frente su yo al oler las lagrimas saladas, mirándole fijamente.

Gracias a ...lo que sea estaba vestido...

"¿Me temes?" susurro suavemente.

_Y ahora encontré azufre en mi jardín_

_¡Entre rosas prendidas en fuego!_

_Y encontré a Jesús, es un mentiroso_

Oh como lo era, a como decía la canción, ¿cuantas veces había orado por Sora y este cayo muerto?,¿cuantas veces deseo salir del infierno de vida que tenia?...y ¿salio?, obviamente no.

_Así que cambie "Licks" con "Muddy Waters"_

¡Joder necesitaba tomar una cerveza! y ¿porque no? , tal vez drogarse un poco para no sentir dolor.

Con suerte moriría de sobre-dosis..pero al parecer moriría frente a un "demonio" que seguramente cuando le dijera que "si" sonreiría y la malaria...pero,¿ si le dijera que no?...igual la mataría.

_Y yo bueno encontró lo mejor para mi_

**Que es morir.**

_Y ahora no veo tragedias_

Que suerte tiene la cantante!, lo mas probable es que ella las siguiera viendo.

_Bueno encontré una rosa quemada_

_Que era ella._

_Y ahora no guardo mas pequeñas pistolas._

_No no no.*_

La canción había terminado y después de pensar en sus tragedias Orihime suavemente abrió su boca y contesto un suave "No".

El chico-demonio la miraba fijamente y suavemente toco sus mejillas llevándose en sus dedos el liquido de sus ojos.

"¿Porque lloras?" pregunto en un frió susurro, tanto que le puso la piel de gallina.

"Por culpa del corazón" contesto ida con la mirada perdida y el chico la miraba con sus ojos verdes huecos sin sentimientos.

"¿Que es el corazón?" pregunto bajando su mano para dirigirla a su pecho.

"...yo" ella no sabia que contestar si dijera lo que pensaba (es una mierda que solo sirve para sentir dolor) Sora probablemente le daría unas bofetadas.

"Si abro tu pecho,¿lo veré?" pregunto "¿Si abro tu cráneo,lo vere?".

"Oye, no se porque miércoles te lo digo, pero, tal vez si tu me ayudas a olvidar, yo te enseñe que es el corazón"

"Trato" contesto el agarrando la mano tendida que ella le había ofrecido.

Y así Orihime había hecho un trato con un demonio que tal vez solo tal vez la ayudaría a olvidar...


	2. Sentimientos heridos

Ola ke haze.

Bueno, como lo pueden notar, volví con una continuación de este fic.

Y ahora pues...¿A leer?

**Advertencias:**

Horrores de ortografía que podrían causar que quieras cortarte las venas con una galleta soda.

Pesima redacción.

OCC departe de Orihime.

**Creo que se te olvida un pequeño detalle.**

¿Ah si?,¡Ah sí!.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**LunaticR: **¡Y yo amo que te guste!, y creo que te he conseguido la felicidad (pero como todo, esta felicidad tiene un precio : Un súper review), querida, amada Luna, créeme que la pagaran :3

_PD: Yo amo los insultos y todo lo equivalente a malas palabras :BitchpleaseHembraqueserespeta:_

** :** ¡Pues amiga, bienvenida!, es realmente un gusto que te guste, y con gusto acepto esa pega tuya ;D

**Kawamiai: **Ohhh, gracias XD

_Pd: ¡espero tus reviews!_

**Lukawasai: **Aquí esta tu continuación, espero ver tus comentarios

**ArminGamer: **¡Aquí les presento a la que hizo posible la continuación! ,solo por ser el 5° reviews, súper asdswd, bueno amiga y amada lectora aquí ta' lo prometido.

* * *

><p>Si lo que quería eran problemas, pues, aquí los tiene.<p>

Después de todo,¿quien posee un chico super guapo, que es un demonio?,¿¡quien!?.

Y no es que ese sea el problema, el problema es que tiene una _aparentemente_ **posesividad** con lo que **no es suyo**. Para ser mas exactos,** ella**.

Después de la estúpida propuesta que le ofreció, que mas que una propuesta es como venderle su alma al diablo, simplemente se fueron a dormir y mentalmente agradeció que esa noche fuera viernes, osea que no trabajaría al día siguiente. Por lo tanto, el sábado se quedaría con su nuevo..¿amigo?, en su acogedor apartamento, pero ella nunca imagino que seria como vivir con un jodido niño de 5 años y hay que ser realistas, ella no es la indicada para cuidar a una persona con la mentalidad de un niño, debido a que eso equivale a que es un niño y ella no esta especializada en ese tema. Ademas, ¿Quién estaría especializado en ese tema si su madre abandono a sus dos hijos, dejándolos con un maldito alcohólico violador de hijas?.

Pero ese no es el caso, resulta que su amigo Ulquiorra preguntaba por cada tontera que podría sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas, pero alguien como ella sabia controlar sus emociones y no tirársele encima, enrollarlo en una silla y ponerle un cinta en su sexy boca.

¿Qué era lo que preguntaba?

Preguntaba tales cosas como: ¿Qué es esa extraña caja con personitas adentro?, ¿Qué era esa cosa con la que supuestamente ibas a derrotarme, mujer?, ¿Qué son condones?, ¿Cómo consiguen crear una vida humanoide ?, entre muchas otras preguntas tanto estúpidas como vergonzosas.

Hasta que algo cansada (y enojada) le pregunto "¿Porque no sabes cosas tan triviales como esas?" y el inmediatamente cerro sus labios dejando de provocar algún tipo de sonido que diera a entender que iba a decir algo.

Aunque también poseía cierto lado "tierno" como que cada vez que miraba algo interesante en la televisión, su cola se mostraba y se movía de un lado a otro, dando a entender su curiosidad, lo extraño era que su cara no demostraba ninguna emoción.. aunque sus ojos brillaban levemente.

Paso Sábado y Domingo saciando su curiosidad, hasta que llego el día que toda persona odia mundialmente : El Lunes.

Al somnolienta se levanto de su cama, la noche anterior Ulquiorra la estuvo empujando como si defendiera su territorio, cuando era su maldita cama y es que dormían juntos debido a que era mas testarudo que una mula, según el, había leído que a todo invitado debían darle sus respectivas comodidades por respeto provocando que con esta teoría llegaran al acuerdo que dormirían juntos.

Si no conseguía una cama nueva o lo suficientemente grande, terminaría con todas sus costillas rotas y la columna adolorida.

Aveces odiaba que Ulquirra aprendiera tan jodidamente rápido.

Ya después de tomarse una ducha, se vistió en el baño, no quería que Ulquiorra la viera en pleno acto de vestimenta.

Se maquilló levemente y se miro por ultima vez en el espejo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta para dirigirse a la sala y finalmente a la puerta de salida.

¡Claro!, si no fuera que apenas abrió la puerta del baño un Ulquiorra con pijama la miraba fijamente, parado en medio impidiéndole el paso.

— ¿A donde crees que vas? — hablo secamente, tal vez porque su garganta estaba seca.

— ¿A buscar trabajo? — parpadeo suavemente sin entender a que venia todo esto.

— ¿Porque? — pregunto nuevamente, mientras Orihime pestañeaba de nuevo y por ultimo cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

Ya imaginaba a donde se dirigía esta batalla de preguntas.

— Mira, Cifer — se acostó en el marco de la puerta mientras lo miraba con una de esas miradas de ella que decían "No me jodas el maldito día y quítate del puto camino".

—...—

— Yo necesito conseguir otro trabajo donde me paguen mas para mantenernos a los dos y además no pienso regresar a mi estúpido trabajo de cantinera en la noche y ver a Ichigo con la perra de Rukia, iré claro, pero para informar que renuncio. Ahora quítate del medio o te quedaras sin cenar esta no...— pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que Ulquiorra la jalo hacia el para aprisionarla en la pared mientras una mano sostenía fuertemente su cuello impidiendo su respiración.

Pero Orihime no iba a permitir que esto pasara a mayores así que fuertemente lo pateo en su ingle.

Ulquiorra inmediatamente quedo "Fuera de Combate" pero a Orihime no le satisfacía eso, también piso fuertemente su cola con el filoso tacón de sus botas negras.

Ulquiorra gruñó levemente.

— Vuelves a tratarme así y te juro mocoso que la próxima vez estarás no solo desnudo y tirado en los basureros, también estarás castrado y con unas cuantas costillas rotas —

Enfurecida se marcho de su apartamento pisando fuertemente, pero inmediatamente paro y se puso tan roja como un tomate.

¿Acaso había agredido físicamente a alguien?,¡Por el amor a los pandas, ella no era así!, eso equivalía a ser como lo era su padre.

— Le debo una disculpa, aunque se lo merecía, ¡el empezó! —

Bufo y siguió su camino.

Había leído que ocupaban a una asistente en una tienda de pasteles, tal vez la contraten.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra estaba acostado en la tina dándose obviamente un baño.<p>

Todavía no podía creer que una persona tan diminuta como esa mujer lo dejara tan rápido fuera de combate aunque el tampoco debió haber reaccionado de esa forma, al menos los libros decían que a una mujer no se le agrede físicamente ni verbalmente.

El silencio estaba incomodándole, empezó a hundirse en la tina.

Sus instintos le alertaban que si no seguía ocultándose, ellos lo iban a meter nuevamente en esa habitación blanca.

Solo.

* * *

><p>Orihime estaba contenta el pastelero y al parecer vendedor de cualquier baratija ósea Urahara su nuevo jefe, así es, le habían dado el empleo le había dado su primera paga, ¡en su primer día de trabajo!,¡eso realmente es genial y no solo eso también la cantidad era mucho mas de lo que le pagaban en el bar!, al parecer si traía mas clientela con su actitud podría conseguir mas paga.<p>

Aunque no todo lo bueno dura, en este momento se dirigía a su antigua empleo en el Bar por lo tanto tenia que ver a Ichigo y decirle a su jefe Kyoraku que renunciaba.

Apenas llego al bar, todos los clientes la saludaron y ella como era de esperarse respondió amablemente y con una sonrisa "esplendida" por suerte Ichigo no estaba, tal vez había faltado y eso esperaba.

Grande fue su desagradable sorpresa cuando lo vio en la mini-oficina de su jefe.

—..Inoe — cuando este iba a decir algo mas fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.

— Jefe, necesito hablar con usted urgentemente** a solas** — dijo sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Ichigo.

—...Entiendo, Ichigo retírate — ordeno, cuando vio que le iba a reclamar confirmo que era una orden y a regañientas el peli naranja se marcho.

— Vengo a...— pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

— Se a lo que vienes querida, Ichigo me contó la estupidez que hizo, lo lamento aunque para ser franco ya imaginaba que esto iba a pasar, aquí esta tu paga — iba a protestar ya que según habían acordado, si ella renunciaba no tenia derecho a pedir una ultima paga.

— Pero...—

— Tranquila, lo hago porque quiero, aunque me duele dejar ir a una excelente empleada como tu pero de cierta forma lo entiendo —

Agradecida se marcho de la oficina de su ex-jefe.

Cuando iba a seguir su camino un duro pecho la detuvo.

—¡Auch!, ah lo siento no me fi...— adivinen quien era.

— Inoe yo..— pero no iba a dejar que hablara simplemente lo empujo, iba a marcharse pero este le agarro el brazo impidiendo su huida.

— ¡Suéltame! — ordeno con ojos vidriosos.

— ¡No!,¿porque nunca me escuchas?,¡esto paso por tu culpa!, si no fueras tan...— pero no dejo que terminara de hablar.

— ¿¡Mi culpa!?,¡Mi culpa!, ¡Tu fuiste el que se acostó con esa perra! — grito enfurecida, todo el mundo veía expectantes ante tal escenas.

— ¡No te atrevas a insultarla! — respondió este apretando sus manos fuertemente lastimando inconscientemente a Orihime.

—¿¡Que no me atreva!?,¡pero si yo solo digo la verdad, ella fingió ser mi amiga para ir a acostarse contigo, mi supuesto novio!,¡es una zorra! —

— ¡Al menos ella no es tan débil e inútil como tu! y ¡también virgen a diferencia de ti! — grito sin ser consiente de lo que decía pero el daño estaba hecho.

Orihime quito fuertemente su brazo con la mirada abajo y suavemente con una voz apagada, carente de emociones dijo.

— No es mi culpa, ¿cierto? — y sin mas se marcho.

Inmediatamente todos en el bar se le quedaron mirando y el mas borracho de todos le grito:

— ¡Eres un hijueputa! —

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh<strong>

¿Qué tal?,¿les ha gustado?

**Si es así montón de insectos dejen su review que esta estúpida los ocupa para seguir la continuación.**

Tu eres igual de estúpida que yo.¡Perdón por los errores que encuentren, pero esto lo hago por diversión y no como algún tipo de profesión!

**じゃまた！**  
>Jya mata !<p> 


End file.
